How can you love?
by DrarryAlwaysFeltcliffe
Summary: I'm gonna keep this short & simple: In their third year Harry starts to really pay attention to Draco Malfoy,(it's a different story here, Draco never bullied Harry & all that), Harry sees,(on the Marauders map), Draco go to the shrieking shack every full moon. Harry starts to get closer & closer to Draco & eventually he finds out that Draco is a werewolf. (I suck at summary's)
1. Proloughe

**Be kind to me, please, I suck at writing, it's better in my head.. **

**Draco is the only character in the prologue. I don't know what to say..**

**Of course I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. It belongs to JK Rowling. **

* * *

Thursday.  
00.46 PM.  
May 10th.  
Full moon.

A blond, pale, 8 year old boy was running in the woods, running for his life.  
Terrified & not knowing what to do, he hides behind a tree, panting heavily.  
The "thing" was close now. He could hear a low growl from behind the tree.  
He tightens his grip of his mothers wand. He only knew one spell properly, but he didn't know if it would be so effective on that beast he was hiding from.  
He jumped when he heard a howl from a distance to his right.  
It went silent for a moment, then yet another howl echoed & the beast set of towards that direction, leaving the boy in both fear & relief.  
He didn't dare to move & he could feel his heart beating fast.  
After a few minutes he looked around, making sure nothing was around, then took off the way he came from.

The boy just wanted to come home to his mother & father, back to safety, forget this ever happened.  
The tears on his face dried while he kept running & running as fast as he could.  
It was so cold, that's what made it hard to run & breath. You could almost believe that the dementors were near.

Eventually it became to hard to breath, so he had to stop. With his hands on his knees & new tears running down his cheeks, he stood there mumbling to himself: "I will come home, I will get out of here, I will-"  
He heard a branch being snapped behind him. And yet again a horrifying growl approached him. He quickly turned around & thanks to the light from the moon he could now clearly see what the monster looked like. It's body was pale, skinny with long legs, lack of fur & long sharp claws & teeth.  
The boy stumbled & fell backwards when the monster took a leap towards him. He closed his eyes, raised his mothers wand & shouted "Expelliarmus!"

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello! Of course I don't know what to say, I just hope that it didn't take too long for me to upload this. Rewiews are always welcome! Anyway... Enjoy!

(This chapter is kinda boring but I promise that Draco & Harry will meet each other in Chapter 2:)

* * *

Chapter 1:

*5 years later*

The clock was around six in the morning when Harry Potter woke up in the boys' dorm up in Gryffindor tower.  
He could hear the rain hitting the roof & he smiled a little; he liked the rain, it was calming & soothing in a way.  
15 minutes later he was sitting on the floor in the middle of the common room with his legs crossed, reading some random book he'd found on table near him.

A while later people started making their way down to the great hall.  
He jumped a little when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, why are you sitting on the floor?"

"Hermione, hello. I just think it's... eh...nice..or.. I don't really know actually." Harry said & stood up & put down the book where he'd found it.

"Ok, well, let's go down. Ron said that he'll come when he's done looking for Scabbers."

Harry nodded & followed Hermione through the portrait.  
All the way down to the Great Hall, Hermione complained about Scabbers & how Ron would accuse Hermione's new cat Crookshanks, for eating,(or in Ron's opinion, "brutally murder"), his rat.  
It's wasn't that annoying anymore since Harry had stopped listening after a couple of times.

"He's just bad at keeping track on his own pet!" Hermione said & crossed her arms. "Besides, you heard him on the train when we arrived yesterday, didn't you, Harry? Harry?"

Harry mumbled something in response without knowing what she was talking about.

"What?"

"What?"

"Ugh... Never mind. You don't listen anyway." Hermione said & waved her arms like Harry was some kind of hopeless case.

"No offense, Hermione, but I would listen more if you, & Ron, could do something else than arguing this year."

"Oh, sorry, Harry. It just buggers me how he-"

"Harry! Hermione! Wait up!"

Harry & Hermione turned & saw Ron running down the stairs. His hair was almost as messy as Harry's & his sweater was inside out.

"Well, you look like a mess." said Hermione.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll tell you why! When I woke up, I couldn't find Scabbers, so..."

And so the arguing began. Again.

Harry sighed looked around. He hadn't noticed that they were right outside the great hall. There were still people coming from their dorms in small groups, but there were one group that stood out a bit, they were coming from the dungeons. Walking in the front were two big guys with grumpy looks on their faces. Harry knew them as Crabbe & Goyle, head-bullies of the school and dumb as anyone can be. After them came three girls, one blonde & one brunette that Harry didn't know the names for, & a girl with short black hair called Pansy Parkinson.  
Last in the group was two boys, one black kid named Blaise Zabini & then there was a blond boy with pale skin. Harry couldn't remember seeing him anywhere before. The blond boy felt Harry's gaze & smirked at him, then disappeared into the Great Hall. Harry blushed & thought it was time for him & his friends to go there as well.

"Oh, come on, Ronald! I think you're overreacting now!" Hermione said.

"No, I'm not! I tell you, that pig with hair of yours was just about to cut Scabbers open when I came to the rescue!" Ron said waved his arms.

"Um, Ron, Hermione? Don't you think it's time to go get some breakfast?" Harry said & nodded towards the Great Hall.

They stopped talking & looked at Harry as if he'd just popped up out of nowhere.

"Uh... yeah, let's go..." Ron said. So, finally, they entered the Great Hall.

"Harry, are you blushing?" Hermione asked & looked at him curiously.

Harry quickly looked down.

"No."

"Ay, Draco." Blaise whispered to the blond slytherin sitting beside him, eating breakfast,(or trying at least). "Have you talked to Professor Snape yet? Since it's-"

"Full moon tomorrow night, yes I know." Draco muttered in response. "I talked to him yesterday. He said that 'everything is ready...' bla bla... all that stuff..." He rested his head on his left hand & started making circles with his spoon in the bowl with cereal in it.

Blaise looked at him & raised a eyebrow.

"Ok. Sorry to bring it up." Blaise said & looked down on Draco's bowl. "Also, don't you want to get some milk with that?"

Draco glared at Blaise but said nothing.

"Right, let's talk about something interesting... You still fancy Potty?" Blaise said & smirked.

Draco dropped his spoon, which hit the edge of the bowl with a klirr,(luckily it was so much talking in there so it didn't draw any attention), then he grabbed Blaise' shirt & pulled him closer.

"Say that one more time in public & I will hex you to next. Bloody. Week!" he hissed at Blaise. Draco then let go of Blaise & returned to his dry cereals."And don't call him "Potty"..." he muttred before finally taking a spoon of cereal in his mouth.

Blaise just smiled in amusement & turned to his breakfast.

Draco didn't think about anything else than Potter for the rest of the breakfast, thanks to Blaise.  
Stupid, saint Potter, with his stupid glasses, his ridiculous, messy, black hair, his stupid gryffindor heroics, his stupid... cute... dumb... lips & those stupid, stupid, beautiful, vivid, emerald green eyes...

Well shit...


	3. Chapter 2

**I'M SOOO SORRY IT TOOK SOOO LONG FOR ME TO UPLOAD THIS! But school has started & everyday when I come home I fall asleep on the couch... So I didn't have a lot of time to write, & this chapter kinda sucks, sorry... Hope you enjoy at least a little bit! :)**

* * *

"I'm so tired! Can't wait to go to bed & just sleep!" Ron said as he, Harry & Hermione walked out of their last class of the day. "I mean, it felt like the potions lesson were never going to end!"

"You feel like that on all the lessons we have, Ron." Hermione said. "No matter what subject it is. You always have & probably always will." As the trio walked up the stairs to get away from the dungeons, Harry kept feeling that he'd forgotten something. At the top of the stairs he stopped & started going through his bag.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Ron asked.

"I forgot my potions book. You guys go ahead, I'll be right there." Harry turned & jogged back to the classroom.

When Harry arrived, to the classroom he'd just been in, he opened the door & saw Professor Snape sitting by his desk, looking down at some papers. Then Snape lifted his head, looking straight at Harry, & frowned.

"Mr. Potter. Forgot something?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Yes, actually I did. I forgot my book. I'm just gonna get it then I'll be right out." Harry didn't even get halfway through the classroom before Snape simply said: "It's not here."

Harry stopped. "Huh?"

"If you want it you should go looking for Mr. Malfoy. When you & your friends left he obviously saw the you'd forgotten it & said he could do the trouble of returning it to you. Why I don't understand & I don't think I want to. You didn't encounter him on the way?"

"Um... no, sir." Harry said feeling very uncomfortable with the stiffness in Snape's voice. But of course, how can Snape be comfortable in any way? Also, the way he sneered at Harry didn't help at all.

"Then I suggest you go back to your dorm. I don't want you here longer then necessary. You could always get the book tomorrow. Now leave."

"Yes, sir." then Harry left & quickly made his way to the Gryffindor tower. He didn't make it far though, because when he rounded the first corner he bumped into someone, which made him fall on his bum & drop his bag so that a few books fell out.

"Ouch! Ugh... sorry, I didn't see you." he said & looked up at the person. He was surprised when he saw it was the blond slytherin from this morning. He was holding a book about potions in his hand. _Could it be...?_

"Malfoy?"

"Well, yeah!" the blond said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Harry couldn't help but stare. 'That's Draco Malfoy? Blimey, he looks different. I've only seen him a couple of times, no wonder I recognized him this morning.'

Draco offered his hand, Harry took it & was pulled up on his feet."Thanks."

"No need to thank me, Potter. I just wanted to return your book." he said & handed over the book to Harry.

"Oh yeah. Than- uh..." Harry studied the book. This wasn't his. The bindings were whole, the papers were straight & his doodles of snitches & brooms & other Quidditch stuff weren't there. In other words the book looked almost new & not like the book Harry had gotten. "This isn't my book." Harry said.

"No... It's mine. Well, used to be since it's yours now."

Harry looked up at Draco & saw him smiling at him."Why?" Harry thought it was weird, since from what Harry had learned about slytherins the past two years was that they weren't exactly the most wonderful people.

Draco just shrugged his shoulders. "Pure kindness, I guess."

"Yeah, right." Harry started walking away, not believing that someone from 'slyherin' could anything out of "pure kindness".

"Ok, fine!" Draco said. Harry stopped. "I was gonna become friends with you & then, when you least expect it, I was gonna brutally kill you. Happy?"  
Harry twisted around to glare at the blond. He snorted & continued to walk away, but stopped yet again when Draco called after him: "Not all slytherins are evil gits, Potter! I'm not like the others..."

Draco walked up to Harry & stood in front of him. "I want to be your friend. I'm not saying that we have to be best friends, but we can at least hang out once in a while."  
'This is so odd.' Harry thought. 'Just say no!' "Ok." he said. 'Damn.'

A wide smile appeared on Draco's face. 'Yes! Yes! YES! Ok, calm down.'

He held out his hand. Harry looked at it for a few seconds, then took the hand & shook it. The touch made Draco's heart skip a beat. "Brilliant!" he said, smiling widely.

"I'll see you around then."

"Yeah... Bye." _'Still odd...'_ And with those final words, both boys went back to their dorms.

Draco thought about all the things he & Harry could do. '_... & we can go to Hogsmeade together! If only Weasley & Granger would stop following him everywhere! Perhaps I can slip him away from them?'_

While Harry kept on wondering why Draco Malfoy, a slytherin, would want to be friends with him, Harry Potter, a Gryffindor.

_ 'Guess I'll find out eventually.'_

* * *

**Ok, let's say that Draco was sitting far away from Harry on the Potion lesson, that's why Harry didn't see him. In case anyone wondered why Harry didn't mention anything about that... **


End file.
